Simon's First Training Session
by Jaycee Herondale
Summary: This is a oneshot on how I would imagine Simon's first training session would go. I'm not sure if it is rated K or T, but I will rate it T just to be safe.


**Hi guys, sorry I haven't updated in a long time. This is my first Mortal Instruments fanfic. It's a oneshot, and is how I would imagine Simon's first Shadowhunter training session would go. It contains lots of speech, but I hope you like it! Please review, and constructive criticism is appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to the awesome Cassandra Clare, only the plot is mine. **

**NB: I'm not sure if Jace hates porridge, but for the sake of this story, let's just assume he does. And also, I am not sure about Shadowhunter training curriculum, so I'm not sure if they actually do this stuff during their training. **

"Hey." A small, black-clad figure landed next to Simon with a loud thump. The figure unfolded herself from the lump on the floor and stood up, brushing the dust off her black training clothes.

"Been practicing your flips, eh?" he commented, shifting his weight from one foot to another. Clary had always hated roller coasters and jumping off high places, but now she could easily jump off one of the rafters and do a perfect flip, except her landings were –

"A little too loud, don't you think?" A familiar drawling voice came from the door of the Institute's training room. "Jace!" Clary grinned broadly, and ran to her boyfriend. The blonde pulled her in for a quick kiss, then turned to Simon.

"So, Bloodsucker," Jace said, twirling a dagger in his left hand. "Today you start your training. And guess who your fantastic trainer is?"

Rolling his eyes, Simon folded his arms. "Quit praising yourself, Goldilocks."

"I am not Goldilocks!" An indignant Jace snapped. 

"Well, neither am I Bloodsucker. You choose my insulting nickname, I choose yours."

"You know, he's got a point there." Clary cut in, tossing her red curls behind her shoulder, and chuckled slightly. "Goldilocks," she added, fingering one of his perfect golden curls.

"Gone looking for some porridge, have you?" A female voice, followed by the sound of heels clicking against the floor could be heard.

"Isabelle!" Simon brightened up as she sashayed over and planted a lingering kiss on his cheek. She smelled like vanilla, and he stared at her as she walked over to hug Clary and affectionately ruffle her adopted brother's hair, and was rewarded with a glare from him. She was as beautiful as usual, her long black hair pulled back into a high ponytail, a tight black dress hugging her body, leggings and a gear jacket. Her feet were tucked into a pair of heeled black ankle boots and her weapons belt hung loosely around her waist, a couple of steles, daggers and seraph blades shoved through it. The demon-detecting ruby necklace was hung around her neck, her gold whip was curled round one wrist, cleverly disguised as a gold bracelet. He had to resist the urge to run right up to her and start a major make-out session to protect himself from eternal teasing by Goldilocks.

"I hate porridge," Jace muttered, drawing a hand out of his pocket to draw Clary closer to him, though there was about a millimetre of space between their pressed bodies. "Okay. Whatever." Isabelle shrugged and turned to Jace. "So. Judging by the way you people are standing, I would assume you have not started on anything, have you?"

"Well, I was going to, until you butted in."

"Good. So there should not be any distractions around," Isabelle said, marching forward and yanking Clary out of Jace's grasp, dragging the protesting redhead with her as she clicked and clacked out of the room.

Jace scowled at Isabelle's retreating figure and turned his attention to Simon. "We are going to start on the basics, obviously. Balancing, climbing, kicking, punching, stabbing, and of course, flipping." He grabbed a nearby dummy with one hand and pushed it in Simon's direction while tossing a runed dagger at him at the same time. Due to Simon's fantastically fast reflexes, they both landed on the ground with a thump and a metallic clang. Jace whipped out a stopwatch and instructed, "First, let's see how long you take to lop off the limbs of this dummy with the dagger. I need to know what I'm working with." He pressed some buttons on the stopwatch, creating blipping noises. "Start. Now."

"Huh?" Simon stared blankly at the blonde, who rolled his golden orbs in annoyance. He could still smell the scent of vanilla perfume, and visualize the long, swishing, nice-smelling inky-black ponytail…

"Simon. SIMON. Do you need step-by-step instructions? Pick up the dagger and cut the arms and legs of that dummy as fast as you can. NOW." Jace snapped impatiently, resetting the stopwatch.

The blank look stayed on Simon's face for five more seconds and Jace looked ready to smack him until his instructions clicked in. "Okay…Er, so I just pick this up…" His voice trailed off as he awkwardly picked up the silver object and shuffled over to the dummy. "Like that?" he asked uncertainly, attempting to slice off one of the dummy's arm and failing. "Harder, Bloodsucker. You're not going to get anywhere like that. At this rate, we would be sitting here till next Christmas! And you better hurry up, because five minutes are over and you spent four of them staring at me like a paralyzed idiot." The blonde glared at him, folding his arms in front of his hard, muscly chest.

Simon glared back with equal annoyance. "Breaking news, Goldilocks. Not a vampire any more. Notice the absence of the fangs?" He opened his mouth, showing to rows of crooked but perfectly human teeth.

"Shut up. Now hurry up and do what you're told," Jace retorted. Simon shot him one last look, and continued hacking at the dummy, muttering something about Jace being a naggy old blonde grandma, and trying to use more strength while ignoring the comments decorated with insults hurled his way, by none other than his brilliantly encouraging trainer.

**I'm sorry. I know this is not much of an ending. It's not exactly a full training session. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
